Be Good
by Lady Katerina1
Summary: I'm curently in a Sailor Moon RPG in which all the characters here are the villians. P.G 13 cause theres yuri and mild lime,I was gonna put this in originals but I decided not to, my char Hitomi, she's dirty ::grin:: r


BACK="#ffffff" ptyle=": #ffffff" SIZE=2 PTSIZE=10 FAMILY="SANSSERIF" FACE="Arial Narrow" LANG="0">'Be good'   


A Fanfiction based on characters from "Shadows of Eternity, BSSM"  
Disclaimer: Each chara belongs to their respective player, Akuma to AJ, Fuyu to Beth, Akio to Ashley, Kokuei to his mun (sorry, I haven't been formally introduced to her.) Shenjono and Hitomi to me and Mihoshi to both me and Tom, who this fic is for, cause we made her up together. Enjoy.  


  
*****************Prelude*****************  


Hitomi cracked her knuckles. Brushing a few strands of short cropped black hair out of her eyes, she smiled. *I wonder what Akuma's got in store for me today* The young soldier sat up and got dressed, pulling on her usual outfit, vynil shorts and a bra-top, not too restricting and still covering what needed to be covered, while being light and allowing her to stay cool under the heavy training   
she was being put through by her master.  
If she was to be a General, she had to be able to handle his intense training, a smile spread across her lips seductively, although there was noone to see it. Pulling on her boots and strapping on the Shadowblade, the sword she carried with her at all times, she stood to walk to Akuma's chambers. Not only could she handle the training, she enjoyed it.  
She walked past the General's wing, hearing vague moans from General Akio's room. Pausing for a second, she realized it was the other female general, the tiny one, Shenjono. A laugh rose from the pit of her stomach. She could imagine Akio and Shenjono together, but now was not the time for fantasies.  
She dusted her hands, of the thought of joining them, it seemed,and proceded to push through the heavy brass layered doors. She bowed deeply to Akuma, noticing that General Fuyu was there, a hard young man with pain and visciousness in his eyes. She bowed again to him, shortly, not so much because she didn't respect him, but because she didn't know his sexual preference. The bra top wasn't as covering as the other female soldiers would like it to be. Hitomi, however, could care less, but she hated to send signals to anyone she didn't want to screw. Fuyu paid no attention to her, fixating his cold gaze on someone who had entered the throne from a different door, the last General, Kokuei. *Aah, so he *is* a Fag,..* she thought, a smirk cutting her face with the thought.  
"Aku-sama?" she asked sweetly. This man was like a second father to her, promising her a position as general someday, heading her training. Yes, he was as good a father as any. "What do we have today?"  
Akuma laughed "So impatient, becoming like Akio, are we?" Fuyu and Kokuei, who had met in the center of the room just seconds ago, looked up from their mumbled words and laughed. Akio was well known for her impatience. The thoughts going through the General's and Akuma's heads were similar to the memory that not five seconds after Shenjono had sacrificed herself the purple haired woman had stomped in here, demanding to know what had happened.  
The thoughts going through Hitomi's head were similar to the notion that Akuma preferred Homosexuals as his generals.  
"Kokuei and Fuyu have prepared a battle for you." Akuma said with a smile "Hand-to-hand combat only, so you must unarm yourself now." Unstrapping the Shadowblade, Mihoshi laid it on the floor before Akuma's throne. "Good. Perhaps you know Mihoshi?"  
The smaller redheaded girl entered then, her strawberry blondish locks up in two buns, commonly called Odango, with streamers of hair brushing her shoulders. Her outfit was similar to Hitomi's but her boots were ankle high, while Hitomi's reached up to her knees. She had no weapons on her, it was obvious she had nowhere to hide them. Hitomi smiled sarcastically at the girl, she looked about sixteen. Hitomi towered over her, with her boots she stood over six foot, and little Mihoshi was about five' six.   
Hitomi grabbed her wrists, checking for hidden weapons, and poked through her hair, much to Mihoshi's dismay "Hey hey!" Hitomi grinned, satisfied. "What do I get when I win, Akuma?" This prompted laughter from Akuma, Fuyu and Kokuei, "When!" giggled Kokuei, his coppery locks shaking with the movements of his shoulders. "Oh, she is a peice of work.." When the chuckling died down, the doors squeaked open, Akio with Shenjono not far behind. "We've come to watch!" the smaller one cried, her hair still rumpled from her..ah..romp previously. Seating herself by Akuma's feet, Akio chuckled and sat next to her, Fuyu and Kokuei getting comfortable Standing by Akuma's throne. Hitomi was not oblivious to Fuyu's hand on Kokuei's waist.  
Akuma grinned at Hitomi "What would you like as your prize?" Hitomi grinned back, her hand cupping Mihoshi's chin. "Can I have her?"  
Mihoshi gulped then, her eyes clouding with worry. "W-wwhat about me?" she said, loudly, her voice echoing. "Would you like the same prize Hitomi's asking for?" Akuma queried.A feirce grin lighted Mihoshi's face, melting the worry, and she pushed Hitomi's hand away. "I think that'll be fine."  


*****************The Fight*****************  


"Allright then! Let the match begin!" Akuma shouted, and the girls bowed to each other.  
Mihoshi pounced first, slamming Hitomi to the floor. With one giant heave, Hitomi kicked her knees up and slammed her boots into Mihoshi's hips, the smaller girl went flying a few feet, after which both girls stood up and smiled.  
"Nice" Mihoshi said shortly before jumping into the air and sailing horizontally toward Hitomi, her coppery hair flying. Hitomi grabbed her leg before she kicked, jumping and tumbling in the air, sending Mihoshi to the ground with a "thump!" Hitomi landed on her hands and feet like a cat. "Miaow." she chuckled, walking over to her fallen opponent.  
Mihoshi stuck out a leg and spun, tripping Hitomi. The dark, short haired girl saved herself from the fall by making it into a sort of handspring, she fell onto her palms and managed to flip herself onto her feet. By the time she turned on her heel, Mihoshi was up on her feet, running towards her.  
Hitomi scowled and took the punch full in the face, her elbow slamming into Mihoshi's stomach. Both girls groaned but neither was willing to give. Losing their freedom was the last thing they wanted.  
Rubbing her cheek for a second, she lashed at Mihoshi and grabbed her wrist, flinging her out and then bending the arm behind her back in a pinning move. Mihoshi's other arm, though, hung at her side, and she slammed this into Hitomi's hip, wrenching herself free.  
Hitomi pounced, the two of them rolling onto the floor and doing three somersaults before stopping, Mihoshi was ontop and she sprang up, her foot jabbing into Hitomi's side.  
The dark haired girl grimaced and curled up into a fetal position around Mihoshi's leg, suddenly flinging her to the ground.  
Copying Hitomi in a sense, she hit the floor by her forearms, and kicked the leg that Hitomi had away from her, flipping it over her head, her other leg and torso following in what appeared to be a sort of cartwheel. Back on her feet, she whipped a leg around at hip-height and struck Hitomi in the stomach, the taller girl chopping her hand into Mihoshi's hip the same instant, causing the readheads other leg to falter and she dropped to one knee, Hitomi grasping the other leg.  
By now both girls were breathing hard, and they held that position for a minute, Hitomi raking her nails gently along Mihoshi's smooth uncovered calf. She let go of the leg,stepping back and grinning. "Come on, lover, I want to dance."  
Both girls threw punches and kicks for a while, there was another girlish grapple in which Mihoshi chucked Hitomi off her and the taller girl went skidding across the floor. The fight lasted about fifteen more minutes, until Mihoshi bit Hitomi's wrist. "Dirty girl..." she sneered. "Be good!" Hitomi grabbed her around the neck and flung her to the floor. Mihoshi jumped up, pouncing on her opponent feircely.  
((A/N : I got the smallest bit lazy, or perhaps we could say I ran out of ideas.Sorry. ^^ She called her a 'Dirty Girl'))  
Mihoshi pinned her, her forearms against Hitomi's shoulders, her body flat ontop of the taller girl.With her hands, which were free to move, Hitomi cupped the sides of Mihoshi's head as best she could, and brought it down so their lips met. Hitomi kissed her gently, her tongue entering imploringly, until she got a response, however reluctant. Her leg snaked up and wrapped itself around Mihoshi's own, and Hitomi's hands lowered to her shoulders, where she then flipped Mihoshi onto the floor. Mihoshi, still in a state of shock, allowed herself to be pulled into Hitomi's lap, where Hitomi's arm wrapped around her neck and squeezed hard.  
A few seconds later Mihoshi collapsed against Hitomi,her limbs twitching and spasming violently, and before she could gain enough air to wake, she passed out, her head lolling against Hitomi's shoulder, her arms twitching one last time."Thanks for the dance.." Hitomi whispered over the clapping from the Generals and Akuma.  


*****************Aftermath*****************  


When Mihoshi awoke, her hair fell in streamers around her waist, the coppery stuff tickling what she found was bare skin. She was completely naked. Her hands and feet were bound to a wall. Hitomi was nude too, getting dressed to her left. She turned, her bra-top in her hands and she smiled."Good morning, lover. It's been a whole night." Hitomi pulled on her top, moving over towards her and kissing her again, her hands running over Mihoshi's bare flesh. The red-head shivered.  
"Now.." her owner chimed sweetly."I'll be gone all day, Akuma's got someone else for me to fight first, and then I have to go and program something for Akio. You might have a friend, if the person I'm to fight is pretty." She grinned. Leaning down and kissing her breast gently and open mouthed, she walked towards the door and exited. Peeking her head back inside, she grinned again. "Be good."  



End file.
